


Knows Just What to Do and How to Please Me

by Miss_Prince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Mild D/s, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/pseuds/Miss_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Celes/Kirigiri porn without context or apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knows Just What to Do and How to Please Me

Celes turned another page of the well-thumbed paperback, one of her favorites. She knew the thing nearly by heart at this point, which was a useful feature, as it meant she needed a bare minimum of focus to keep reading. She had no doubt that her audience would notice any stutter or hesitation in the way her eyes moved over the page, breaking the veneer of cool indifference she was trying so hard to cultivate. Speaking of which…

"Keep your head down," she commanded, words clipped and precise.

She felt the weight of a penetrating gaze slide away as she was obeyed.

Celes took care not to let her serene smile become a satisfied smirk. Her eyes flickered left and right, taking in just the lightest impression of the scene on the page, lovely ladies in lovely dresses with lovely necks bared and begging for the right touch… She would not spare a glance for her own pet, no matter the temptation. She didn't need to look, just as she didn't really need to read; she knew exactly what the form waiting in the corner would look like – the graceful curve of the back, the obedient tilt of the head, the pale expanse of skin shamelessly exposed…

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and was thankful that her makeup would hide the flush. That might not be enough, however, to fool this particular pair of eyes, and so diversionary tactics were necessary. As she turned to the last page of the chapter, she slowly uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, dragging one stocking-clad foot along the opposite calf as she did. She allowed herself the smirk then, knowing that, at least for a few seconds, it would go entirely unnoticed.

But Celes was getting nearly as tired of the teasing as her pet surely was, and so she cut off her reading at the chapter's end, making a great show of sliding in a bookmark more slowly than anyone in history had ever bookmarked anything and stretching back languidly to place the book on her bedside table. Only then did she finally grace the other presence in her room with her attention.

Kyouko Kirigiri knelt in the corner of the room, knees spread apart and arms crossed behind her back as she had been instructed. Celes trailed her eyes appreciatively over her nude form. Despite the long wait, her back remained straight, and combined with the way her shoulders rolled back this put her bare breasts on prominent display. Celes let her eyes linger there, taking in the smooth curves and the points of her nipples, coaxed to prominence in the mildly chilly air of the room. Kyouko's head was bowed obediently, though Celes didn't miss the way the curtain of her hair was tucked neatly behind her ear, leaving her peripheral vision unobstructed.

Celes allowed her gaze to drift lower, skimming over the softness of her belly and down further still until the angle of a leg cut off her view just below the first tantalizing wisps of hair. She had a strong suspicion that this positioning was deliberate, and her eyes narrowed. "Look at me."

Kyouko complied readily, having no trouble meeting Celes's eyes with the same cool, neutral expression she wore most of the time. At times like these, the urge to wipe that composure off her pretty face gnawed at Celes, an itch begging to be scratched. But there was plenty of time for that, and Celes wouldn't be a gambling prodigy if she didn't know how to play a longer game.

"Tell me," Celes said, twirling a lock of hair idly between her fingers, "do you think you've been a good girl?"

The corner of Kyouko's mouth twitched. The motion was almost imperceptible, but Celes had been studying faces – and this face in particular – far too long for it to slip her notice. "Absolutely, my lady."

The sound of the title shot straight to her groin, and it took considerable effort to maintain her poker face against the sudden bloom of heat. "I don't recall asking you to call me that."

"You didn't, my lady." And there it was, that damnable smirk. If the unreadable mask lit a spark of irritation within Celes, that smug little smile fanned it into a roaring flame.

She knew plenty of things she could do or say to rip that smirk off her face right there and then. Unfortunately, pretty much all of them led to Kyouko stiffly getting dressed and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her, and proceeding to give Celes the silent treatment for somewhere between a day and, if she was truly awful, a month. That was the challenge with Kyouko: she required a light touch. She responded poorly to being yelled at or insulted, which had required some adjustment from Celes, who quite liked yelling and insulting and, with appropriate discretion, applied both to great effect in her other social interactions.

She could tell her to stop, and Kyouko would comply, but that would be cutting off her nose to spite her face and they both knew it. The truth was that it gave Celes a delicious little thrill every time Kyouko called her "my lady," and she would gladly hear it over and over again.

Maybe that was the best place to start. "Say it again."

Kyouko's lashes lowered, and there was heat in her gaze as she repeated, "My lady." Her voice was a shade or two rougher than usual, sending pleasant tingles up and down Celes's spine.

If only she didn't look so smug about it.

"Come here."

Kyouko rose up from her position seated on her calves and complied, moving with far more grace than someone shuffling along on her knees with her arms behind her back had any right to. Soon she settled herself in front of Celes, looking up at her expectantly.

Celes ignored the look, instead treating herself to the much better view Kyouko was offering from this angle. The soft curve of her stomach gave way to a neatly trimmed thatch of curls, and below that…

"Spread your legs."

There. Celes gazed hungrily at Kyouko, because she could, because it made her feel powerful to have the other girl naked in front of her, submitting herself to Celes's inspection, even if it didn't seem to faze Kyouko in the slightest. She could see the telltale shine of slickness between Kyouko's lips as they parted, folds flushed and eager for touch, and the reminder of how much Kyouko liked this, liked stripping bare and getting on her knees for Celes, was a source of deep satisfaction.

When Celes had looked her fill and raked her eyes back up Kyouko's lovely body to her face, she found that expectant expression still waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted?"

"A kiss, my lady." Blunt as ever. Kyouko's tongue darted out to wet her lips, and the motion drew Celes's full attention, as she was sure Kyouko had intended.

She reached down and took Kyouko's chin in her hand. The other girl obligingly tilted her head upwards, giving Celes a better view of those tempting lips. They glistened lightly with gloss and the new moisture Kyouko had just added, and Celes knew from experience just how soft they would feel against her own. Contemplating, she brushed her thumb across Kyouko's mouth to feel that softness, and Kyouko responded by parting her lips invitingly. Yes, quite tempting indeed.

But Celes withdrew her hand and pointedly did not replace it with her mouth. Instead, she stood. "Remove my skirts. Use your hands; I don't need you slobbering all over them."

If Kyouko was disappointed by her request being ignored, she didn't show it – of course. Instead, she merely bowed her head for a moment in acquiescence before leaning up, arms unfolding from behind her back and bringing studded leather gloves into view for just a moment before they disappeared beneath Celes's skirt. The leather was a pleasant whisper against her thighs as Kyouko reached higher, the touch quite unnecessary but allowed without comment because Celes loved the feel of the gloves against her skin and they both knew it. After lingering only a moment too long just below her hips, Kyouko wriggled her fingers up into the elastic waistband of Celes's petticoat and set about tugging it down.

When the petticoat had landed in a pool of ruffles on the floor, Kyouko turned her attention to the uniform skirt. Celes made no move to turn around, and so she was forced to circle her arms around the other girl's waist and hunt for the clasp by feel. She took rather longer than strictly necessary to do the hunting, coming suspiciously close to cupping Celes's rear, but moving on too quickly to be reprimanded. As her fingers worked on the clasp and zipper, Kyouko took advantage of her position and rubbed her cheek against Celes's still-clothed stomach.

That was quite enough liberty for one evening. Celes pushed her away with a warning look, to which Kyouko responded with innocent blankness. The skirt joined her petticoat on the floor, and Celes daintily stepped out of both, brushing them aside with a foot before seating herself on the end of the bed once more.

Appreciation was leaking through Kyouko's neutral mask as she eyed Celes's legs, which gratified her. Celes smiled. This was the point in the evening when she truly turned the tables, and oh, was she looking forward to it. "Hands behind your back again," she instructed casually, "and keep them there."

Kyouko's eyes did not _light up_ , for such an expression would be an insult to the iron self-control of the Super High School Level Detective, but there might have been a glint of anticipation in her eyes as she complied with the request, folding her arms behind her back as they had been before.

"Now," she continued, stretching out a leg, letting it brush the outside of Kyouko's thigh, "you may remove my stockings."

Kyouko's eyes immediately fixed on the garter encircling the offered leg. Her tongue darted out again, this time – at least Celes entertained the notion – far less intentionally. She leaned forward towards it, her eyes flicking upwards briefly to meet Celes's as though seeking approval. Celes returned only an enigmatic smile, and so Kyouko returned her attention to the garter, pausing for only a moment before crossing the last few centimeters to take one end of the black ribbon holding it in place delicately between her teeth, tugging at it until the bow resting against the side of Celes's thigh came undone.

The lacy band of fabric thus loosened, Kyouko took it in her mouth – no teeth this time, just lips, careful not to snag or tear – and began to tug it downward. Celes straightened her leg to let Kyouko get the garter over her knee but otherwise offered little assistance, content to enjoy the brush of lips and nose and chin against her leg and the way that Kyouko was forced to bend double to work the garter over her ankle and around her heel. It looked rather like a bow of obeisance, her face nearly touching the floor, and Celes indulged this fancy until all too soon the garter had been removed and cast aside.

The process was repeated with the other garter, precise, careful tugs guiding it down her leg to join its partner on the floor, the brush of lilac hair offering tantalizing ghosts of sensation. Then Kyouko leaned back up and turned her attention to her stockings. The elastic – yes, the garters served no functional purpose, but that mattered little compared to the aesthetic effect – meant that the task of removing these was more involved than that of the garters. Kyouko, of course, didn't mind in the slightest. She nuzzled against Celes's leg contentedly, attempting to gain some purchase on the garment with her lips.

Eventually she managed to catch a bit of fabric and tug the stocking down past Celes's knee. There she relinquished her hold in favor of lavishing attention on the newly bared skin, peppering kisses over Celes's thigh and twisting herself around to pay special attention to the sensitive skin at the back of the knee, sucking lightly and forcing Celes to suppress a shudder. Then Kyouko returned to the stocking, fumbling to grasp it with her lips and tugging it down a few more inches at a time before worshipping the newly revealed expanse of skin with lips and tongue. If Celes concentrated, she could just feel the slightest tremble in Kyouko's kisses.

Soon she was bent double again, legs spread wider to help keep her from pitching forward onto her face without the use of her hands for stability. The tremble became more pronounced as she went, her eagerness spilling over into fervent kisses up and down Celes's calf. The touch itself was nice enough, but that eagerness was the real treat for Celes: watching Kyouko's careful, controlled countenance slowly but surely eroding to the waves of her desire.

And when it all washed away, she'd yield to Celes without smirks or fluttered lashes or teasing remarks, just focus and need and submission.

Kyouko's nose bumped against her ankle as she struggled to get the stocking around her heel. Once she accomplished that much, she slid the fabric forward until it was bunched around Celes's toes before pausing yet again, task incomplete. Doubtless she sensed that Celes would not allow her to loiter there once the stocking was off, not with another one waiting for her. Celes could have flicked her foot a couple of times and banished the stocking herself, but she indulged her pet, letting her press a series of soft, reverent kisses against the arch of her foot and rub her cheek against her ankle. Far be it from Celes to discourage reverence.

Eventually Kyouko returned her attention to the task at hand and pulled the stocking free. Celes offered her other leg and she set to work enthusiastically, tugging the stocking down with her lips in the same manner as before, punctuating her progress with increasingly heated kisses against Celes's leg. By the time the second stocking was dangling from Celes's toes she could see that Kyouko's breath had quickened, and she could feel the heat in her soft cheeks when she nuzzled against her arch and ankle and calf. She spent enough time lavishing attention on these parts that Celes wondered if she would have to order her onward, or else finish removing the offending garment herself, but a light tap of her stocking-clad toes against Kyouko's chin was enough of a hint to return her attention to her goal, and the second stocking soon joined the first on the floor.

Celes stood again and dropped her underwear without preamble, unwilling to risk wasting this lovely buildup by tarrying another second. She perched once more on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart, and crooked a finger to beckon Kyouko forward. "Your mouth, on me," she commanded roughly, and it was a testament to how worked up Kyouko was that she didn't pretend to need clarification. As she leaned forward, though, Celes stopped her with a palm against her forehead. "You'd better put as much enthusiasm into this as you did into undressing me," she added, voice silk over steel.

Ah, and there it was: just the hint of a flush in Kyouko's cheeks. What a lovely sight. With a Cheshire grin Celes released her and allowed her to get to work.

Kyouko was never tentative. Without a moment's hesitation she buried her head between Celes's legs, lapping at her folds with steady, even strokes of her tongue, eagerly tasting her, before turning her attention just slightly upwards.

Celes hummed in pleasure and offered a leisurely roll of her hips as those lovely, soft lips wrapped around her clit, sucking lightly, the occasional tap of tongue against the sensitive bud sending sparks scattering up her spine. She rested a hand on the back of Kyouko's head, stroking her hair lightly – not grabbing, much as she'd like to; Kyouko responded very poorly to having her hair pulled.

"Use your hands," she murmured, and Kyouko obliged. Soft leather glided along the underside of Celes's thighs, up and down, before sliding around to cup what she could reach of her backside, tugging lightly in an attempt to press Celes even further against her mouth. Celes swatted the hands away at this presumptuous attempt to take a bit of control, and Kyouko pulled them back, removing her lips from Celes's clit just long enough to place apologetic little kisses against the creases of her thighs.

As Kyouko's mouth returned its attention to her clit, a hand slid up between her legs, leather-clad fingers gently coaxing her lips apart. She began to rub her fingers through the slickness there, not penetrating, just sliding back and forth along the valley between her labia the way Celes particularly liked. The leather was smooth and cool against the delicate skin, and though Kyouko was careful the metal studs on the back of her gloves occasionally brushed against her thighs, sending exciting little jolts of cold through her.

Celes leaned back and shifted her hips to give Kyouko better access. She was so beautiful down there on her knees, face buried against her, cheeks lightly flushed and eyes closed in concentration as she did her best to please her, and the sight sent a throb of need right to Celes's core.

On a sudden whim, Celes pulled her legs in a bit to drape them over Kyouko's shoulders. She gave a gentle squeeze with her thighs and was rewarded with a surprised puff of breath against her skin as Kyouko exhaled sharply. Pleased with this reaction, Celes experimented with running the inner edge of her foot up and down Kyouko's side. This elicited a whimper that vibrated through Celes and sent her shooting all the way to the brink of orgasm, as much from the knowledge that she had drawn such a sound out of the stoic and reserved Kyouko Kirigiri as from the sensation itself.

She let out a satisfied groan of her own and leaned back farther, supporting herself on her elbows. She squeezed again, ensuring that she had Kyouko's attention, and waited for the other girl to meet her eyes. "Make me come," she commanded in what she hoped came out as an alluring, dangerous growl. Whether she succeeded or not, Kyouko seamlessly picked up her pace, and Celes gave in to the desire to grind shamelessly against her face until the coiling spring of tension inside her finally released, and she groaned and shuddered and rode Kyouko's mouth until all the energy had spent itself and seeped out of her, leaving her to nudge Kyouko away and sink happily into a boneless heap on the bed.

She took her time basking in the afterglow, stretching out comfortably and letting out a long, contented sigh. She could feel the warm weight of Kyouko's head resting against her thigh, could imagine the intense, expectant look in her eyes. She refused to look down and confirm or acknowledge the latter, however, and instead reached down blindly and, with some graceless but insistent tugging, coaxed Kyouko up until her head was lying on Celes's still-clothed belly, where she could pet her hair without straining to reach. She could feel the barest hitch in Kyouko's breath, though she did an admirable job of keeping it steady, and grinned, feeling a small, pleasant bloom of renewed arousal at the power she had, to make Kyouko need so much and then to make her wait.

Rejuvenated by these thoughts, Celes pushed herself back into a sitting position, feeling Kyouko slide back down to rest against her thigh again at the motion. Only then did she deign to open her eyes and meet Kyouko's gaze.

There was so much heat in those eyes. They stared into hers without wavering, dark and hungry, and Celes felt another throb of desire at the sight. And yet there was no demand there: she was waiting. Wound up, flushed and needing, strands of hair sticking to her sweating forehead, lips and chin sticky with Celes's slickness – all of this, and still waiting for her next command. Ready to obey whatever order Celes would give.

A fresh rush of heat flooded Celes and she leaned down, grasping Kyouko's chin roughly and pulling her up into a searing kiss. Kyouko made a soft little noise against her mouth and opened readily, offering no resistance to Celes's exploration. Celes could taste herself on Kyouko's lips, on her tongue, and she growled and delved deeper, riding a wave of possessive desire. Kyouko was panting through her nose, and Celes keenly felt each breath against her cheek. But she didn't pull away, didn't push Celes back, didn't try to take control; she stayed where Celes held her and accepted each gesture, gentle or rough, responding enthusiastically but always following Celes's lead.

Eventually Celes pulled back. Kyouko looked dazed for a moment, but those dark eyes quickly focused on her once more. Her lips parted, flushed noticeably redder from Celes's attentions, and they looked so inviting that Celes couldn't resist tasting them again, crushing their mouths together once more before Kyouko had time to do more than draw in one shaky breath. She sucked Kyouko's bottom lip between her own and bit at it gently, feeling Kyouko's breath hitch with each nip. Then she let it slip free and pressed a handful of sloppy kisses against her chin, lapping at the sticky mess she'd left on Kyouko's face and feeling another thrill run up her spine with each taste. She moved back up to her mouth for one more thorough kiss before finally retreating.

Kyouko's eyes were closed when Celes got enough distance to see her face properly, and they remained closed for a few moments as she caught her breath. Finally they slid open and found Celes's. The dark burn of desire was still there beneath her lashes, but now there was fondness there, too, tempering it.

"So I did get my kiss after all," she murmured.

Celes reached down to trail her fingers along Kyouko's cheek, and she leaned into the touch. "I am a magnanimous person," she said easily. In truth, the earlier request had been the farthest thing from her mind, but there was no need to mention that. "But," she continued, "I feel my gesture has been underappreciated."

Kyouko's lips crooked into the barest hint of a smile. "My apologies; I have been remiss," she said with a polite inclination of her head. "Thank you."

Celes clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "'Thank you' _what_?"

Kyouko tilted her head. "I don't remember you instructing me to address you in any particular way."

Celes stilled for a moment. Kyouko continued to look up at her with the same mixture of lust and fondness as before, the picture of innocence.

Then Celes found a laugh bubbling out of her. "You cheeky little thing," she said, and flicked Kyouko's nose in retaliation. But there was affection in her voice as she continued, "You're really pushing your luck tonight, hmm? I've already gotten what I wanted. The only remaining question is how we deal with _this_." She trailed the side of her foot up the inside of Kyouko's thigh, stopping just short of anywhere truly interesting, but close enough to make her point, as evidenced by the way Kyouko stopped breathing for a few seconds before forcing herself to begin again.

"Thank you, my lady," Kyouko amended, and Celes smiled wider.

"Good girl," she praised. "You will address me that way from now on. Understood?"

Kyouko was sufficiently distracted by the foot on her thigh that her murmured, "Yes, my lady," was only _slightly_ smug. It was as close to a victory as Celes was ever going to get. She'd take it.

"Now then," she purred, "what am I going to do about you?" When Kyouko opened her mouth as if to reply, she snapped, "I know what you _want_. And I know exactly how you'd want it if I gave you the choice." She flexed her foot against Kyouko's thigh, and a light flush lit the other girl's cheeks again. "But you'd have to be an exceptionally good girl to deserve that, and you've been a bit of a brat tonight, haven't you?" She looked expectantly at Kyouko.

"I defer to your judgment, my lady," she said.

"As well you should," Celes replied, choosing not to acknowledge the dodge of the question. Brat. Still, she could see a tinge of disappointment in Kyouko's eyes, and she was in a good mood. She cupped Kyouko's chin gently. "If you manage to be an exceptionally good girl next time, I promise to reward you. How does that sound?"

Kyouko's eyes showed the faintest surprise, and as she considered her response Celes stroked her fingers idly along her jaw, then down her neck, feeling the pulse flutter beneath her fingers. Kyouko swallowed as Celes stroked back upwards, and she could feel the motion under her fingertips. "You promise to reward me," Kyouko said finally, "how?"

Celes raised an eyebrow.

"My lady," she amended immediately. No one could ever accuse Kyouko Kirigiri of being slow.

"Mm." Celes stroked her fingers back down Kyouko's neck and left them there, resting lightly over her pulse-point. "Looking for loopholes? I'm shocked. Do you think I would be so cruel?"

Kyouko did not dignify that with a response.

Celes chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle against Kyouko's ear. "Your choice," she murmured, and she could feel the tempo of Kyouko's heartbeat increase beneath her fingers. "Isn't that generous?"

Kyouko wet her lips again, her wariness not entirely able to quash the hopeful glint in her eyes. "…Yes, my lady," she finally answered. "Thank you, my lady."

"Now then…" Celes dragged her foot down Kyouko's thigh and then away, delighted to hear a soft whine at the loss of contact. She skimmed her hands down lower still, brushing her fingertips teasingly over the tops of Kyouko's breasts. "I think I want you to touch yourself for me."

Kyouko's face grew noticeably more neutral. "Whatever you wish, my lady."

Celes chuckled. "Don't pout." She brushed her thumb over a nipple and felt Kyouko arch into the touch. "I'm quite willing to offer assistance."

Kyouko's face remained neutral, but to Celes's eyes it was a more pleasant sort of neutral, at least. "How do you want me, my lady?"

A delightful shiver ran through Celes upon hearing those words. "What an excellent question." She pulled away from Kyouko to get a better view, tapping a finger against her lips in thought. "There are so many possibilities." She swept her eyes over Kyouko's bare body, imagining it twisted into all sorts of pleasing positions for Celes's viewing pleasure. She looked so pretty on her knees, but she had been kneeling for quite a while already. More important, in Celes's opinion, was the fact that it didn't afford her easy enough access to touch Kyouko the way she was craving. Perhaps…

Coming to a decision, Celes stood. "Up," she commanded, offering a hand to assist Kyouko to her feet. She winced as she stood – just the slightest change in expression, but Celes caught it. She kissed Kyouko again in apology, a brief, light brushing of lips this time. With both of them standing, she had to tilt her head up a bit to manage it. Celes did not intend to remain standing for long. "Finish undressing me," she murmured as she pulled away, "and don't dawdle this time, hmm?"

Kyouko set to the task immediately, deft fingers removing her tie, jacket, and shirt in quick succession. She moved around to Celes's back to unclasp her bra and was unable to resist placing a soft kiss against the nape of her neck. Then she slid the straps off her shoulders, gloves smoothing down her upper arms, and Celes was fully nude. Kyouko didn't bother to disguise her appreciative look as she came back around to the front.

"Now take those clothes and hang them up properly. You know how I hate wrinkles." She smiled pleasantly as Kyouko remained stoic in the face of yet another delay to her satisfaction and began picking up various discarded garments. As she bent to pick up the last stocking, Celes was treated to a lovely view of her backside and couldn't resist giving it a playful swat.

Kyouko's only response was a raised eyebrow, which Celes answered with another angelic smile. As she retreated to the closet, though, there was a bit of a sway in her hips, which Celes was all too happy to enjoy.

While Kyouko hung up her clothing, Celes settled herself on the bed, propped up comfortably against the pillows. When Kyouko returned, she spread her legs and patted the space between them. Kyouko quickly took the invitation, crawling over the bedspread and seating herself so she could lean back against Celes, hair swept to the side so they could press skin to skin.

Celes wrapped her arms around Kyouko's middle and wasted no time in starting to place hungry, wet kisses along her neck and shoulders. She propped up her knees a bit and then reached down to tug at Kyouko's thighs until she got the message and let Celes position her, swinging her legs up and over Celes's obligingly so that she was spread open wide, knees pressed out and back. Satisfied, she leaned close to Kyouko's ear, pausing to suck and nip at the lobe briefly before whispering, "Touch yourself. Nice and slow."

Kyouko shivered just slightly at that, but Celes could feel it easily with their bodies pressed together as they were. One gloved hand slid down along her stomach, brushed through the neatly trimmed patch of curls, and came to rest between her legs. Celes watched with rapt attention, just able to see one leather-clad finger part her labia and gather up some of the waiting slickness there – evidence of how ready she was, how needy she was, how much she wanted this, and Celes kissed her shoulder again, grazing lightly with her teeth. Then she dragged that finger upwards and began to work her clit, rubbing purposeful little circles.

Celes observed for a moment and then moved to kiss Kyouko's ear again. "Slower, she murmured, eyes fixed on the movements, "and gentler. We don't want this ending too quickly, do we?"

Kyouko adjusted her motions until she heard an approving hum. After a moment, she said, "I know the rules, my lady."

Celes smiled and nuzzled against Kyouko's cheek. "I know you do." She stroked the soft skin of Kyouko's stomach idly. "But I want to take my time watching your pretty body squirm."

Kyouko sighed and sank back further against Celes, fingertip still swirling slow and gentle over her clit. "I can last as long as you wish, my lady."

"Tempting fate, are we?" Celes moved back down to mouth at Kyouko's shoulder again, still watching the motions of her hand with rapt interest. "What if I told you to keep that up all night?" she asked, pulling back just enough to let her breath puff over the wet skin.

"If you ordered it, I would, my lady."

Celes barely avoided squirming herself at the new rush of heat those words sent through her. "My, my. What a noble pet you are." Her hands slid upwards, stroking teasingly against the underside of Kyouko's breasts, coaxing a shiver. "I'll keep that in mind for another time. For now…" She eyed Kyouko's body greedily and then, on a whim, pulled her knees further apart.

"Ah-!" Kyouko cut off her surprised exclamation at being spread wider still. Celes could feel the muscles of her thighs straining against her own.

Giddy with delight at catching Kyouko off guard and the power of being able to spread her open like this, Celes placed another wet, hungry kiss right at the point where neck and shoulder met. Her hands slid farther up to cup Kyouko's breasts fully, and she squeezed, unable to contain a possessive little growl that vibrated through the kiss. "Use both hands," she commanded.

Kyouko lifted her other hand from where it had been resting splayed against her thigh and set to work, dragging a leather-clad finger with agonizing slowness through the valley between her legs, up and down. Celes could feel the muscles in Kyouko's lower body tense, wanting to buck but restrained by both her position and her own self-control.

Celes was content to observe this for a while, admiring the shine of slickness on the dark leather of the gloves. She brushed her thumbs lightly across Kyouko's nipples as she watched, feeling them harden beneath her touch. Eventually she grew impatient, however, and pressed her lips to the shell of Kyouko's ear before softly commanding, "In."

The finger teasing at Kyouko's clit didn't falter as the one stroking through her folds paused. Kyouko positioned her hand carefully, and Celes watched hungrily as a gloved finger slowly disappeared from view as it sank inside her. Kyouko paused again there, awaiting further instruction.

"Move," Celes all but growled in her ear, unable to stop herself from grinding a little against Kyouko's body. "Fuck yourself for me."

Kyouko said nothing but immediately obliged the request, pulling her finger halfway out and then pressing it back in at an agonizingly slow pace. She shifted her hips a bit – which was all she could manage – to get a better angle, and Celes could hear her breathing growing more labored.

This wasn't enough for Celes, though. "Another," she insisted, "and faster."

A second finger joined the first. Kyouko's motions slowed for a moment as she pressed them in together, but soon she was pumping them in and out at a steady pace. She groaned softly, fidgeting a little in Celes's embrace as the teasing touch on her clit sped up to match.

This still was not enough, and Celes allowed Kyouko precious little time to adjust to the new pace before growling, "Another."

Kyouko complied, squirming a little at the new intrusion, and Celes watched hungrily as Kyouko slowly sank three fingers into herself, the leather resisting more than bare fingers might. She paused for a moment to let her body adjust, knuckle-deep and stretched and beautiful, and said, "I can't fit my hand in there from this angle, you know."

Celes's response was a quick smack to one of Kyouko's breasts.

"My lady," Kyouko added as though she had intended to say it all along.

Celes kissed her cheek for that prompt amendment, gently massaging her breasts to take the sting away. "Ah," she said, "but you'd do it if I asked you to, wouldn't you?"

Kyouko was silent for a moment, a blush creeping along her cheeks that she had no way to hide. "…Yes, my lady," she said finally, "I would."

Another surge of heat throbbed between Celes's legs. "Good." She gave Kyouko another peck on the cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. "But this is enough for tonight. Now fuck yourself for me. Hard."

Kyouko sprang into action. After a couple of experimental pumps to ease herself into it, she began pistoning the three gloved fingers in and out, fast and rough. It wasn't long until Celes had the squirming Kyouko she'd been hoping for in her arms – her hips shifted as best they could to push back against her fingers, driving them deeper, and her body wriggled as she tried to cope with her rising need without pushing herself over the edge.

Celes encouraged her with kisses and touches, alternating between teasing at Kyouko's nipples and skimming her fingers down across her belly and back up along her sides, letting her nails rake lightly when the mood struck her. Kyouko certainly wasn't complaining, if the noises she was making were any indication. Her head lolled back against Celes's shoulder, eyes closed and bottom lip sucked back between her teeth.

Celes took her time enjoying the sight and sound and feel of Kyouko panting and squirming in her arms. She watched her expression, catching the minute shift of her jaw when she bit her lip a little harder, and she saw the way the finger working her clit slid off to the side now and then as she resolutely avoided sending herself over the brink. She felt the shift of muscles against her legs and beneath her hands, the dampness of sweat brought forth by exertion and arousal in the crooks of her knees and under her breasts, and the hammer of her pulse beneath Celes's lips on her neck. She listened to the labored puffs of her breath as her chest rose and fell, the soft half-groans she made in her throat just before her hips bucked against her hand, the whimpers as Celes teased her nipples with the same light circles she had instructed Kyouko to use on her clit.

Eventually, she nuzzled the shell of Kyouko's ear and whispered, "Tell me how close you are."

Kyouko's teeth released her lip. It was a little swollen from the abuse, and Celes only resisted the desire to kiss her again in the interest of leaving her mouth free to answer the question. "I'm ready whenever it pleases you, my lady."

Celes smiled. "Good girl." Now she took the opportunity to indulge her impulse. Her hand snaked up to grasp Kyouko's chin and turn her head so Celes could suck that enticing lower lip between her own teeth, nipping at it and feeling Kyouko shiver against her. "You've been much better behaved since we made our little deal. Perhaps you deserve a reward…"

She trailed one hand lower over the soft skin of Kyouko's belly, and then farther down, nudging the hand Kyouko was using to play with her clit out of the way to replace it with her own. She took over the teasing touches for a moment, waiting for Kyouko to adjust to the transition and relax. Then without warning, she pressed down and began to rub vigorously.

Kyouko folded in on herself, every muscle clenching, trying desperately to stave off orgasm under the relentless assault. Celes wrapped her free arm around Kyouko's middle and tugged insistently to pull her back flush against her chest – truthfully, not something she could manage without Kyouko's assent, but after a few moments she forced herself to relax enough to let herself be tugged back against Celes, jaw still tightly clenched and the fingers of her free hand digging into her own thigh, her other hand still dutifully pistoning in and out.

Celes took the time to place a few rough, wet kisses along Kyouko's neck and shoulder, but it was not her intention to torture her for long. Lifting her mouth from Kyouko's skin for just a moment, she growled, "Come for me."

It barely took a second before Kyouko was jerking and shuddering in her arms, hips pressing up against Celes's hand, head thrown back in a long, low moan. The thrill of power and arousal flooded Celes, and in the heat of the moment she bit down on Kyouko's shoulder, changing that moan into something sharper, half-whine. But she continued to ride Celes's hand with desperate abandon for a long moment, until the shuddering died away and Kyouko began to squirm and shy away from the touch.

Celes continued to rub for a few moments too long, but she pulled away before Kyouko was inclined to truly protest. She helped Kyouko sling her legs back over Celes's, finally allowing them to close, and then slipped out from behind her and guided her gently down to lie flat on the mattress. Celes didn't allow her the chance to get too comfortable, however; she placed one knee on either side of Kyouko's head, careful not to kneel on her hair, and looked down at her.

"You got me all worked up again," she admonished, twirling a lock of hair around her finger in agitation. "I hope you don't intend to leave me unsatisfied…?"

She waited for Kyouko to shake her head before lowering her hips. Kyouko's talented mouth set to work, her enthusiasm in the task apparently undiminished by the shattering orgasm she'd just had, but Celes wasn't in the mood for finesse at the moment. She ground down roughly against Kyouko's face, with little regard for her participation or ability to breathe. Kyouko did gamely participate, though, lapping tongue continuing to find Celes's clit despite her artless movements. Celes felt the leather of her gloves settle on her hips, not presuming to grasp or guide her, simply touching.

Celes was already so worked up from watching Kyouko fuck herself that she knew it wouldn't take long. She reached out to grasp the headboard to avoid toppling onto her face and used the additional leverage to grind down even harder. And indeed, it wasn't long at all before she was gasping and shuddering her way through her second orgasm of the night. She rocked her hips against Kyouko's mouth as all that tension uncoiled, drifting up her spine, down her arms and legs, and out, until finally she pulled away and flopped down on the bed beside Kyouko, heavy-limbed and extremely satisfied.

Silence reigned for several long minutes as the two lay next to each other, looking lazily up at the ceiling, not touching, but companionable and content.

"You're getting better about the biting," Kyouko finally said.

Celes made only a vague hum in response. But now that the silence was broken, she summoned the energy to roll onto her side and sling an arm over Kyouko's stomach, cuddling up close enough to place a lazy kiss on the bite mark, which was already blooming into a purplish bruise. "Didn't break the skin," she mumbled into Kyouko's shoulder, "and it'll be easy to cover."

"I did say you were getting better."

"Well, I expect this is the _best_ you could hope for." Her eyes narrowed, and she continued in a low, dangerous tone, "Unless you're hoping for me to stop entirely."

Celes felt Kyouko's belly twitch under her arm, and it took her a moment to realize that she was chuckling, though inaudibly. "Never," she replied warmly.

Satisfied, Celes snuggled back into Kyouko's side and closed her eyes, sleepy and content. She was just beginning to drift off when she felt the body beside her shift, propping itself half-upright. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To clean my gloves," Kyouko responded. "They're a mess."

Celes grumbled a little and opened her eyes, wrapping both arms firmly around Kyouko's middle to ensure she wouldn't get up – for a few more seconds at least, as Kyouko had an irritating arsenal of self-defense maneuvers. "Here," she said, loosening her grip in order to fumble for Kyouko's wrist, "Let me help."

Kyouko lowered her body back to the bed and allowed Celes to tug her hand up. Celes eyed the glove, the shine of slickness coating the fingers, and without another word sucked one into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, sucked it deep, tasting leather and Kyouko, making sure to get every centimeter. Then she let it slide slowly from her mouth and repeated the process with the next finger. Her eyes flicked up to see Kyouko watching her, eyes dark and unreadable. When she finished with the second finger, she moved on to the third, and after she finally let that slip from her lips she lapped briefly at the palm and anywhere else she could see the Kyouko's slickness lingering on the leather.

Celes released the first hand and reached for the second. Kyouko remained silent, but she rolled onto her side, facing Celes, to make it easier. This glove was less coated than the other, the telltale shine gleaming off just two of the fingertips. Celes kissed them gently, then lapped at them with her tongue until all she could taste was leather. Finally, she pulled her mouth away, but she didn't relinquish Kyouko's hand. Instead, she twined their fingers together and let their joined hands rest between them. She smiled enigmatically. After a few moments, she could feel Kyouko's hand, just barely, squeeze her own.

"That's still not really clean," she pointed out.

"Hush," Celes said primly. "You can deal with it in the morning."

Kyouko chuckled again. "As you wish, my lady," she replied teasingly, but Celes was sleepy and warm and could hear the affection in her tone, so she made no response.

They lay like that a few minutes more before Kyouko managed to coax her under the covers, never letting go of her hand, and soon they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the kind nonnies at FFA who let me spam them with this as a WIP and left so many encouraging comments, <3 all of you!


End file.
